freepastafandomcom-20200214-history
Mugen.exe
I used to had a Windows XP Computer since I'm a child, however, this computer is old so it can get buggy sometimes, however, I don't have enough money to buy a new computer with Windows 7 or Vista system, so I need to play games with this one. I had 4 games in this computer, I had: Minecraft, MUGEN, GTA San Andreas and Revolt 1.0, however, just like the computer, these games have much chance to lag and bug, so I didn't have much time playing those games, other than playing games, I will just surf the internet and such. Also, my computers sometimes shuts down itself, I don't find a problem through, however, this tends to happen when I plays games especially GTA San Andreas, if it does, I'll surf the internet instead of playing games. In case my computer will be destroyed, I decided to buy an USB Drive, and store my all games there, however, I still didn't use it as my computer still work, but my computer tend not to reboot when I quickly power it up when it closes by itself, so... In the next month, I decided to surf the internet, then I go to read a comic called "Derpy's Wish" on DeviantART by WaltzBrony, I have a lot of time enjoying it, also forget to mention that I'm a brony, however, my computer started to make a buzz noise, despite my computer being still worked as much, however, this happens A Trojan virus was detected, I realized that my computer was very old, and quickly need to be replaced, then I quickly Grabbed my USB drive, and started putting my games in it, however, half of them was infected, but I still get the games anyway The buzz sound started to get louder, I quickly finished the loading process, then mute the sound, however, it didn't register, so I'll ignore it anyways, the loading finished and the games were on the USB drive, the computer make a loud shut-off noise, and then it shuts off by itself I Tried to boot up, however it closes by itself when it got on the booting screen, however, I came up with a idea I shouldn't do in the first place, on the startup, I see a method of "Image Recovery", I pressed F9, and it is where things started going downhill I Waited for the recovery, it was long, however, I realized that, the recovery repeated itself again, it loads, and open up the Ghost32, and then finishes, and then loads again, and repeats, then I also realized that, the virus has completely render my computer unusable, so I decided to take the computer to the Geek Squad I waited for days, which was long, I played on my dad's computer when I need to check emails, or do public works, the next day, my computer arrived, and I go there with my mom, however, the Squad said that the 'A' key was still not working, and the keyboard, however, was full of dust, I argue with my mom, however, I finally give up and take my computer to fix My dad got a new replacement, so I didn't have to worry, however, my computer needs to be mine as soon it finishes fixing, I decided to get my 4 games into the computer, it loaded, and I waited while I surf the internet, finally it finished The first thing I noticed was strange, the folder's letters got scrambled, however, I can still figure out what that was, I decided to check my games, nothing wrong, excepted MGUNE (MUGEN), which the game file itself become all-lowercased, and the icon become red-tinted I decided to explore the game if it was Really infected, I get the game's folder outside the games folder and on my desktop, I kept it on my collections folder which I used to capture and store creepy files in there. I Started the game up, the first thing I noticed that the screen was a bit darker, I decided to go to arcade mode, I selected Peter Griffin, and then advance to the game, the first fight is against Ren. He was easy opponent to fight, cause he always charges up his power frequently, so I can have a chance to attack him quickly, the second thing I noticed, that when I attack him every time, his sprite would flipped upside-down, I used my power to defeated him through. The second battle was against Bowser, just as I expected, another glitch was also added, bowser began breathing blue flames, which I called it "Sub-zero Flame", when it hits a character, the effected character would turn blue, after some rounds, I decided to take a break, which I closed the battle When I got back to the computer screen, it blue-screened, presumably it takes much memory when it is idle, I closed the computer, and powered it up again, I opened up MUGEN again, it quickly goes to the screen, which is upside down for a second I goes to the team arcade, I noticed that Peter Griffin character was missing, I checked the char file, the Peter Griffin's Folder was also missing, I decided to make my team with Captain Falcon and Mario, I goes to the game and advance The first match was... seriously? it's cursor, I started to hear a buzz noise, the stage I was batting on was a complete replica of my desktop, despite I didn't make it, however, I realized that I also have a desktop stage installed. The cursor was hard to battle, through it blink inverts every time I attacked the cursor, I goes to round 2, it was not easy this time, the cursor keep spamming hard-punching move, which I got annoyed of it, I decided to use my power quickly before Captain Falcon and Mario runs out of health The cursor was defeated hopefully, however, the blue screen of death that it showed was exact replica of the BSOD I had earlier, and it also made a noise, it remained there longer for at least 30 seconds before it goes to the next battle I Battled against Mickey Mouse, and then it comes : I see a debug console on the top of the screen, I realized that the game was damaged due to the virus, I was creeped out by this, yet I still played this to explore the entire game, I dismissed this and continues the battle Somehow, I known that further I played the game, the more it will glitches, not only the screen will blinks invert color every time I attacked my opponent, they also explodes a bunch of random white pixels, it going to be hard as the battle goes, I still get the level as my desktop I nearly pissed myself at the round 2 : Mickey mouse only had hollow black eyes, this glitch start to spread as I play as expected, yes, the 2 glitches involving attacking opponents appears to be combined together, making a creepy effect, I decided to beat the round through, however, Mario has been beaten to low health The third round was somehow getting longer to get there, I was batting against... Rigby, he has been easy to battle through compared to Mordecai, until round 2, he appears to be nightmarish, his palette changed to greyscale, with black eyes and twisted teeth, I shocked myself and realized it was Rigby.avi, most-hated by me and I never have it on my collections, I closed my eyes and battled through quickly The game slowly changed to sound to their digitalized version, I opened my eyes, it cuts to black, it went to round 4, the second-last round I fought Evil Kung Fu Man, which was very hard for me and I don't ever defeated him for any time, at first, he used Napalm Vietnam, which I avoided easily, however, it just gets harder it goes, however, his health go down quickly through I defeated him in round 1, in round 2 it was so hard that I lose, however it causes my character to slowly wraps, and red pixels starting to cover the screen, then it cuts to black, it emits a loud static noise It goes to round 5, even that I lose, the last battle was against Deadpool, the level became inverted completely and it warps every time, the battle was a very long one, However, there is a glitch that started to affect the battle, every time I use a power, it seem to also attack my teammate, so I refuse to use it, it was a hard battle without powers After round 3, the game crashed and show random bunch of 8-bit jumble of colors, then it cuts to Title screen immediately, Nothing wrong through I decided to go to Watch mode, Characters has swapped their positions, and it was messed up so much, I was creeped out by this again, I selected simul mode and selected Mordecai and Rainbow Dash, and on the 2nd team I selected Buttercup and Underdog, on the start it lagged immediately I didn't even selected a level, it goes to the Minecraft stage, Steve was missing, and it was sunset, the battle seem to remain glitches, however, after 30 seconds, the screen started to warp slowly. I Quitted MUGEN and go to the chars and stages folder, the names start to scramble, i jumped and close the folder, and I decided to surf the internet for a short time My internet lagged heavily, I Tried to go to MUGEN website to download new one through, however, due to the heavy lag, I cannot download it, I closed the browser and decided to play minecraft. After some hours of playing, it appears to stops itself as if it heavily lags, I rapidly clicked the close button, it didn't register again until 15 seconds, it closed and had made a buzz noise, I decided to play MUGEN MUGEN also lags immediately after I opened it, so I assumed that it was MUGEN that it made the lag, however, the splash was upside-down, I decided to go to survival mode, and I selected Evil Kung Fu Man and Rainbow Dash, and started it. I select random stage again, a blood red gibberish of word appear on the screen, then it started on a WinMUGEN stage, which appears to be grass as floor with thunderstorms, I cannot remember the name through The level's color was also inversed, a red 3x3 dot randomly flashes on the screen, the song is random gibberish of buzz, the first battle was against Pikachu, which is actually hard to fight against, so it was very long one The second battle was exactly, against Death Whale, however I was a master of avoiding at MUGEN so this battle didn't have to do much, but the lag make the game slower, and then faster, then slower every minute, and repeat. I almost lost the battle, however, Rainbow Dash barely defeated it as it goes to round 3, round 3 was against... Hatsune Miku (which I had replaced with the Kung Fu one) This is an easy battle through the old one was deleted due to the overpowerness, however, she only uses ranged attack, so it was hard to attack her in close distance. I spotted more glitches such as the screen began to warp randomly, character's sprite flickering up and down and random rainbow colors appearing on the thunderstorm's pace. However, the battle was still easy, but with obscuring glitches make it hard, it instantly cuts to the next round, the battle was against Megaman. However, it instead plays in stop motion, moving every 2 seconds, I assumed that it was due to the lag, so it was very, very hard to move, however, Megaman was an also easy one to battle. However it started to play a song instead of playing static, as the game goes to advanced stage of glitch, it was playing a glitchy and distorted song of Ultra Sheriff - Destroy All Humans, a Misanthropic song, I hate this song so much to the point of insanity however Soon the games warps itself, and then undo, the song slowly turn undistorted over time, and then combines with the buzz/static noise, as the game started going slower each time, it start to warp again It cuts to black and it still play the song combined with static noise, it start showing blood red gibberish text again, but I can barely make out the text, it was some sort of Base64 code that I can strangely copy, decode it if you want : "V2VcJ3JlIFN0aWxsIEFsaXZlIGFuZCBVbmRlYWQ=" Then it cuts to red and it also flashes white, I think it tried to give me a seizure, however, it stopped, and goes to the title screen again, this time inverted, I was shocked, so I decided to quit the game. The song was still playing, so I decided to mute the sound, on the desktop, I see a file called "mugen.exe" coming on my desktop, I decided to delete the game, and the file from my collections, and get a new MUGEN, the internet was normal, so I can have free time in it However, I see another file in place after the infected MUGEN was deleted, it was "mugen.wmv", I decided to open it. It was the same footage I played on mugen.exe, this footage was very long, however, I Refused to upload it on the internet for some reason, this make me scared, and so I got to bed because it was night Yes, I now has nightmares, I had nightmares of being chased by a bunch of red eyes in endless corridor with that damn song playing, soon after, the eyes twist itself and caught me, then the same mugen.wmv played in my eyes, I couldn't believe this, I woke up breathing heavily like anyone does when they have a nightmare. It ended quickly through, and I had normal times, everything was normal and the 3 remaining games worked fine, unless the words is scrambled, so I fix it, I downloaded new MUGEN game also, as I had already said. I decided to take mugen.wmv as a part of my collections, and then I assumed that I can safely say that it was over right now, and I want to said one more thing... Never Trust Infected Game Files. Written by Godofmemez. Category:Spin-off Category:Computers/Internet Category:File Extensions Category:Video Games Category:Images Category:MUGEN